


Невеста в кровавом уборе

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неларос выжил. Вот, собственно, и всё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невеста в кровавом уборе

**Author's Note:**

> -доставляется к пиву, с Новым Годом

2.

— Я вернулась, — говорит она и протягивает руку. 

Она пахнет кровью, и кровь на её доспехах и лице — багряные брызги. Но это чужая кровь, а Неларос два дня просидел в клетке и тоже благоухает не розами. 

Он обнимает её, и его пальцы дрожат.

*** 

1\. 

Неларос привык к тому, что женщины пахнут мылом — не только, а порой и не столько из-за собственной чистоплотности, но из-за бесконечной стирки — своя одежда, одежда мужа и старших детей, пелёнки младших, а если повезёт, то и чужое бельё, за стирку которого заплатят деньги. 

«Мыло — лучше любых духов», — говорила мать Нелароса и его бабка, и сёстры, и многие другие женщины-эльфы, привыкшие к грошовой гордости нищих. Потому что все они были нищими, даже те, кого в эльфинаже считали благополучными, ведь это благополучие в любой момент могло быть растоптано по прихоти сильного. 

Это и значит быть эльфом — всегда помнить, что ты — никто, и торопиться воспользоваться любым неверным успехом, пока его у тебя не отняли. Ведь ни на какой успех, даже кропотливо созданный собственными руками, ты не имеешь права. 

Эльфы приходят в этот мир, чтобы страдать. Странно, что в Песне Света не сказано об этом прямо.

***

Когда Неларос впервые увидел свою невесту, то только порадовался, что она симпатична и в кратком разговоре не производит впечатления идиотки. Через час им предстояло стать мужем и женой, и они, кажется, понравились друг другу — это был тот самый успех, которым надо успеть воспользоваться. 

Когда Неларос осторожно взял её маленькую шершавую ладонь, он почувствовал запах мыла и эльфийского корня. Это были хорошие запахи, ожидаемые и безопасные. 

Он будет возвращаться из кузницы, и она будет встречать его — запыхавшаяся, с руками в мыльной пене, с завившимися от пара и пота волосами — и дети будут галдеть за её спиной. Кузнец — приличная профессия, ценная, он сможет приносить домой достаточно денег, чтобы семья не голодала, и жена будет рада его видеть. Их дети будут здоровыми, никто не умрёт из-за пустяковой хвори, которую легко вылечить, если есть серебро на лекарства, а когда они вырастут, им достанутся хорошие супруги, потому что дети кузнеца учатся управляться в кузнице с малых лет и всегда смогут заработать себе на жизнь в этом неласковом мире, принадлежащем людям... 

Это будет хорошая жизнь. Безопасная. 

Он улыбнулся своей невесте, и она улыбнулась в ответ — немного застенчиво, но искренне.

*** 

Их брак так и не был заключён.

  
*** 

Когда он увидел её в следующий раз, то сначала решил — люди Вогана переодели её в более дерзкий и вызывающий по покрою и цвету наряд для удовольствия своего господина, но на ней было всё то же свадебное платье, просто весь его перед оказался залит кровью и прилипал к телу. 

«Зачем ты притащился? — напустилась она на Нелароса так, словно они были женаты уже лет двадцать и успели допечь друг друга до печёнок. — Ты же не умеешь с мечом!» 

И он не знал, как сказать ей: я просто не хотел больше быть никем. Потому что ты точно не «никто», и когда тебя забрали, всё во мне возмутилось самой мысли о покорности. 

«Ну, я всё-таки кузнец, — сказал он смущённо, потому что был ранен и понимал, что жив скорее по случайности. — Немного умею...» 

Она рявкнула: «Держись позади! И перевяжи руку!» 

Кажется, стать главой семьи ему было не суждено. И он вовсе не хотел знать, откуда она и её кузен так хорошо «умеют с мечом». 

Она разделась, нисколько не смущаясь присутствия мужчин, натянула запасную рубаху Сориса, и Неларос жарко покраснел — ужасно неуместно, но он почувствовал желание от того, как выглядели её крепкие стройные ноги, выглядывающие из-под явно большой ей мужской рубахи. «Как если бы она натянула первую попавшуюся тряпку после ночи любви», — подумал он, пока она вместе с Сорисом быстро и деловито раздела трёх мёртвых охранников не самого могучего сложения и принялась как могла подгонять их броню на себе и Неларосе. 

В тот день она пахла чистым пламенным гневом — его прекрасная невеста в кровавом уборе.

  
*** 

Она обняла его, прежде чем уйти навсегда, и он глубоко вдохнул этот запах — её настоящий запах, подходящий ей как доспехи — стремясь запомнить, оставить себе хотя бы воспоминание, раз уж что-то большее ему не было суждено.

*** 

3\. 

Неларос сидит в большой бадье с горячей водой, наслаждаясь долгожданной чистотой и полным отсутствием мыслей. Сегодня он стал семейным человеком — благодаря настойчивости его невесты, которая даже нашла и приволокла в только что открытый после карантина эльфинаж сестру церкви, согласившуюся довести до конца свадебный обряд. 

Его жена раздевается у него за спиной, слышен шорох и шуршание, мягкие звуки шагов, когда она переступает ногами по полу. 

— Эй, — говорит она. — Всё в порядке, ты можешь смотреть. Мы же теперь муж и жена, знаешь ли.   
Он слышит её смешок, звенящий, наполовину весёлый, наполовину нервный, но качает головой. Это вовсе не застенчивость — он просто боится не увидеть её, обернувшись. Боится, что она исчезнет. 

Она подходит и кладёт руки ему на плечи. Он чувствует затылком её твёрдый упругий живот и вздрагивает. Оборачивается резким движением и смотрит на неё: на её маленькую острую грудь и выше — на шею с диском амулета и лицо, выражение которого нельзя прочесть. 

Она пахнет эльфийским корнем и собой. На её руке — обручальное кольцо, ни разу не чищенное и ни разу не снятое за прошедший год. 

Неларос обнимает её, прижимается щекой, губами к её животу. 

— Если ты потеснишься, я влезу, — говорит она. — Из такой-то глубокой бадьи я уж точно не смогу испариться незаметно. 

На какой-то миг он чувствует смущение, едва ли не опаску. Если она будет так близко, то, конечно, не сможет не почувствовать его возбуждения. Ему не хочется, чтобы она сочла его одним из тех парней, что не в состоянии думать головой, если рядом оказывается женщина, пусть даже он действительно не слишком уж глубокомыслен прямо сейчас и на самом деле ужасно её хочет. 

А потом он думает: подштанники Андрасте! Они ведь и впрямь наконец-то муж и жена, и это их брачная ночь. 

— Да, — отвечает Неларос, беря её шершавую руку и целуя ладонь. — Хорошо. Только, боюсь, мыло закончилось.


End file.
